


Just Another Coffee Shop Au...

by D_N_Arielle



Series: It's Time to go All Out!! [4]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adorable, All The Ships, All the puns, Coffee Shop, M/M, Maid Cafe, Mostly just ridiculous, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ridiculous, Time to go All Out!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: The shop, Jinkoffee, hasn’t been doing so well since the new guys moved in across the way (Cup of Kei-joe). Assistant manager Sekizan Takuya is sick of seeing customers dwindle one after another and it’s high time they did something about it!Armed with kawaii fellow employees Gion, Iwashimizu, Ooharano and Ebumi; Sekizan is ready for battle! Maid café style!Follow the quirky adventures of Jinkoffee and friends as they try to save their store, meet interesting new people, and learn the ins and outs of the maid lifestyle! Everyone will need these bara maids serving them from now on~~~





	1. Words can’t Espresso how I feel about you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry...
> 
> I don't even know what to say so I will just quietly return to the void *slips away*

"I wonder if I should put some tables outside for business? Would that work?" 

Sekizan spoke to no one in particular as he wandered around the empty coffee shop trying to think of new and exciting ideas to not only attract customers, but also keep them. Ever since a new café opened up across the street, it had been so hard for the shop to make enough money to stay afloat each month. There were a few things he had tried up to that point; changing the menu to attract a wider age range, painting and redecorating the interior, but nothing seemed to have helped. 

The days carried on with not much to do as Sekizan had to contact two of his staff to inform them to not bother coming for their shift. Unfortunately for him, two of his other very hard workers relied solely on the income from the café and Sekizan didn't have the heart to deny them the nonexistent work. 

"Manager... Oy, manager!" A loud voice came from seemingly nowhere as Sekizan jumped in response, turning quickly to address the owner and nearly spilling freshly ground coffee beans on the counter. 

"Yes! I'm here! Oh, Ebumi hello, what can I do for you?" Sekizan smiled brightly as he addressed the shorter, blonde coworker standing a few feet away with his hands firmly placed on his solid frame: he didn't look exactly pleased.

“What am I supposed to do? Everything is clean and no one is here.” Ebumi spoke curtly as he rubbed the back of his head and looked around the empty café. By the time he looked back at his manager a frown had settled on his face. “There has to be something we can do?”

Sekizan sighed and shook his head; he really had no answer for Ebumi and at this point he was worried that if he opened his mouth he’d say something regretful. No, it wouldn’t end like this, Sekizan vowed to do anything to get the shop back to its former glory. As several random thoughts floated through Sekizan’s head, he failed to hear the doorbell jingle melodically as someone entered the café. Ebumi was the only one that noticed but turned away with a huff as he recognized the visitor.

“Don’t you have other things to do shrimp?” Ebumi broke the silence as he snarled to the guest. Sekizan was finally shocked out of his spiraling thoughts as he whipped around to see who he needed to apologize to for Ebumi’s behaviour.

“You’re such a ball of sunshine Blondie!” Kamo Raita, one of the only regulars left, was standing near the counter with his finger intertwined behind his head, chuckling at the faces Ebumi was currently making. Before the blond could interject with a well-thought up retort, Raita turned to Sekizan and beamed excitedly. “Is the shrimp in yet?”

Sekizan knew exactly who Raita was talking about since the boy was the other staff member he couldn’t bear to tell not come into work. Gion was definitely a hard worker, if not a bit clumsy, but it just added to his charm; it was also the most likely reason why Raita stuck around for so long even as the resident Yankee threw insults in his direction.

“Sorry Raita, Gion won’t be in until later… I think he was going shopping with Iwashimizu?” Sekizan had been bugging the rambunctious boy to get some proper dress shoes for work and after hearing every excuse in the book he finally just got one of his best barista’s to take the shrimp shopping before work. Iwashimizu was one of the only sensible one’s around, and if he was just a little more assertive Sekizan knew he could go far one day.

“Oh, okay!” If Raita was at all disappointed in the absence of his favourite waiter it didn’t show on his face. Instead he wandered off to a booth in the corner, one could figure it to be his regular spot, and sat down with a flourish. “Hey Blondie I’ll take the usual!”

“Humph.” Ebumi grunted out a response since he knew Raita would keep repeating himself if he ignored him, and Sekizan’s patience only went so far; Ebumi really didn’t feel like testing the waters today. Wandering behind the counter Ebumi quickly made up a triple-sweet café mocha and prepared a slice of pecan pie. He wandered back over to the table and placed the items down in front of Raita before quickly turning around in an attempt to avoid further comments.

“Aw~ Why didn’t you draw me something with the foam Blondie?” Raita teased from his seat at the table as he watched Ebumi visibly try to bottle up an outburst. It was way too much fun teasing the poor boy. 

“Sorry about that, we’ve all been a bit distracted here.” Sekizan was trying to figure out if he should re-arrange the tables for the nth time as he apologized for Ebumi’s behaviour. 

“What’s up?” Raita cocked his head wondering about the current situation of his favourite café and form of entertainment as he picked up his drink and blew tentative breathes across the surface.

“The usual, ever since Cup of Kei-joe opened up across the street we’ve been losing customers. I have no clue how to fix it and at this point I might have to inform the manager that we’ll have to shut down…” Sekizan really shouldn’t have been telling paying customers about his woes but at this point any little bit of help would be worth it.

“Wait, I thought you were the manager?” Raita was rolling Sekizan’s words around in his head but decided to ask an obvious question. But before the large red-head could respond, Ebumi piped up from behind the counter.

“Our ‘Manager’ is never around so Sekizan is the boss!” A light pink blush dusted Ebumi’s cheeks as he returned to cleaning up, he was eternally grateful for Sekizan always helping him out so much. Raita caught the adorable sight and nearly flew out of his skin in excitement.

“I’VE GOT IT!” The seated boy shouted as both Sekizan and Ebumi both jumped in surprise. They quickly caught each other’s gaze and a questioning look passed between them; what on earth was Raita talking about? As they waited for an explanation Raita leaned back in his seat as his lips curled upwards into an almost devilish smile; he truly resembled the Cheshire Cat.

“Oy! You gonna tell us or what!” Ebumi was the first to lose his patience as he grumbled in Raita’s direction. Sekizan was just about to tell the blonde to be polite when Raita finally decided to answer.

“I can’t believe I had never thought of this before but it is absolutely perfect!” Raita sat up and gave his full, undivided attention to Sekizan as his words excitedly fell from his lips. “You guys should do a Maid Café!”

 

\---


	2. We were Maid for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super fun story to write!!!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapters but, that might mean I post them more often? 
> 
> Thank you to the two people that are reading this ahahahahahaha

“You can NOT be SERIOUS!”

For the one thousandth time that afternoon, Ebumi shared his feelings on the matter of all things Maid Café. As soon as Raita had made the suggestion, with a gleam in his eye Sekizan had never seen before, he was speaking on the phone with someone at a rapid rate. Sekizan knew that Raita worked in the fashion industry and although he liked to keep his cards close to his chest, he always went on and on about the latest trends and styles, usually taking up the time and attention of the resident shrimp. When the shop doors opened with a flourish not one hour later, and several burly men carrying large boxes waltzed in, Sekizan could say that he was truly surprised. What was even more surprising were the contents of each box.

“Nya~ Blondie come one~” Raita had skipped over to one of the boxes as he waved the men off with a flip of his well-manicured hand. He delicately peeled back the folded cardboard to reveal what was inside and as soon as the contents were open for viewing, Ebumi managed to turn a bright shade of mahogany before spewing flustered profanities in Raita’s direction.

“There is no way!!!” Even after the initial shock the Yankee was still stubbornly against the contents of the box. He paced the shop back and forth like a caged animal, with his arms crossed and his head stiffly shaking from side to side.

“Awww but I haven’t even said anything!” Raita was sitting crossed-legged on the ground as he giggled at Ebumi’s obvious reactions and shuffled through the box. “Perhaps the Blondie doth protest too much?”

Before the inevitable bloodbath that was about to ensue, Sekizan waved his hand towards Ebumi and shook his head; that was enough. Although the Yankee wasn’t particularly found of being told what to do, he shut his mouth and grumbled off towards the back room. Sekizan sighed and turned to address Raita, still sitting on the floor going through his multitude of boxes, when the front door opened with a tinkling of its bell.

“Oh!!! Tiny-senpai!” As soon as Gion cleared the door and saw his favourite customer sitting on the floor of the coffee shop, he bound over to him in leaping jumps as if his legs were made of springs. Sekizan made it a point to NEVER allow Gion to have coffee, especially after the incident with the vacuum.

“Who are ya calling tiny! You’re just as short as I am!” Raita laughed up towards Gion before beckoning the other boy to join him. “I have a surprise for you~”

Sekizan watched the pair of trouble-makers jibber on from their place in the middle of the floor; there was no point in telling them to move somewhere else, especially considering they had no other customers in sight. Sekizan sighed, something he had found to be a new habit of his, before considering cleaning the back fridge for the third time that day. Just as he went to turn around, he nearly collided with a tree.

“Oof!” Sekizan exclaimed in surprise as the figure standing in front of him squeaked in reply. “Iwashimizu?”

“Oy! Udo! Come take a look at this!” Gion cried out as he hung half way inside one of the boxes open on the floor. Before waiting for an answer he was already off into another open box. Iwashimizu waved at Gion in acknowledgement, not that the shrimp would have even seen it.

“Ah, sorry boss… We took a long time trying to find shoes…” The gentle giant folded in on himself in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head in an apologetic fashion. Sekizan really didn’t care how long they were out; all he cared about was Gion’s shoes. He turned to take a look at what Gion ended up buying, only to end up frowning.

“Where are your new shoes Gion?” Sekizan wasn’t going to jump to conclusions, yet.

“Uh…” Gion popped out of the box and turned to Sekizan with an awkward grin on his face. Sekizan really wasn’t going to like any answer at this point. “I couldn’t find any…”

There was a moment when Sekizan thought, ‘Hey, I wonder if I could actually get away with murder’, but before he had a chance to act on his impulses a loud shout interrupted his thoughts.

“Well this is just perfect then!” Raita shot upright like a lightning bolt as he rampaged through the only previously unopened box before handing the contents off to Gion and shuffling the equally tiny boy towards the back room. “Quick! Try this on!”

“Oh… Okay!” Gion was never one to turn down a customer as he took off for the change room with his arms full. It hadn’t even been ten minutes when the loud little shrimp came back into the front of the shop, announcing his arrival with personal fanfare usually reserved for idols. “HOW DO I LOOK?!”

There were so many questions running through Sekizan’s mind he wasn’t entirely sure where to even start. However, the first thing that really jumped out at him was simple: how on earth did Gion get into that outfit? Sekizan wasn’t sure he really needed to know the answer, but as it so often happened, he would learn the answers to his questions whether he wished to know them or not.

“Oy! Don’t run off before ya finish shithead!” Ebumi burst through the door following Gion, flailing his arms wildly and grabbing the shorter boy before spinning him around and staring him down with an angry look. Was Ebumi about to bite Gion’s head off or what? “Stay still I’ll put it on for you.”

Before anyone in the room could recover from surprise, Gion turned around with the biggest smile plastered on his face and nearly set the room on fire with his pure unadulterated joy. Sekizan truly couldn’t believe his eyes but it was when Raita ran over to Gion with literal tears running down his cheeks that Sekizan finally decided to take everything in.

Gion was wearing a classic black and white French maid outfit with an intricately lacey choker and matching headband that Ebumi had so carefully placed in the correct position on Gion’s head. The top of the outfit was loose and flowy around Gion’s shoulders and upper arms, with slightly puffy capped sleeves. His chest was perfectly accentuated by the flowing fabric, neither too loose nor constricting; synched tightly into a lace-up bodice, the entire look managed to be elegant yet beautifully sensual. A billowy skirt fanned out from all sides as Sekizan realized there were multiple layers on underneath, allowing for the length to be so short and yet, not exactly revealing. Thigh high stockings with more lace were held fast by, garters?! And just when Sekizan thought this wild ride was over, Gion was standing in four-inch black heels as if he were born wearing them. 

“How do I look boss?!” Gion somehow managed to saunter over to Sekizan, stopping with enough room to give a little twirl and in that moment it was decided.

“Raita.” Sekizan had a serious look settled into his deeply masculine features as he turned to the entity hovering around Gion like a shadow. He managed to stop fussing over his new toy long enough to answer Sekizan.

“Hmm?” With only a touch of concern in his voice, Raita kept his full attention on Sekizan until he saw the creeping smile present itself across the assistant manager’s lips. Raita quickly returned the sentiment. “So… How many do you need?”

“For now… Four.” Sekizan cut a look over to Ebumi when he sensed the Yankee make a move to say something. “I wonder, how did Gion manage to get into this outfit so quickly and all by himself?”

“Oh that’s cu-” Gion started to answer before he was quickly interrupted.

“FINE! IT WAS ME!!!” Ebumi huffed, not bothering to try to hide it anymore. With a grunt he stomped over to Raita and towered over the smaller man in a vain attempt to look imposing. “I get to decide my outfit, huh?!”

“Uhn, sure Blondie!” Raita was beaming at the prospect of dressing the Yankee up and seeing just how far he could go. Not to push his luck, Raita turned back to Sekizan with a thought. “I have enough here to take some measurements and work on amendments tonight! How does that sound?”

The gears in Sekizan’s mind were already turning as he watched Gion stride confidently across the shop now holding a tray of empty cups Iwashimizu had passed over the counter to him. Ebumi had seamlessly matched strides and was adamantly giving Gion instructions on walking, how to hold his posture with a slightly arched back, and remembering to bend at the hips as he placed the cups on a nearby table. Sekizan figured Ebumi really did protest too loudly since it appeared he was the one most excited about the idea of a maid café. For the second time that day, after what felt like weeks, Sekizan smiled as a feeling of warmth spread through his chest; this could really work.

“Okay, let’s close the shop.” With a clap of his hands Sekizan got everyone’s attention as he tried to focus the overly excited group. “We have a lot of work ahead of us!”

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon: Ebumi likes to dress up, don't fight me on this!!!
> 
> I would pay good money to see Gion in a French maid outfit... Just saying!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Thank you for coming, I will be your Bara-ista today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> Thank you everyone for your patience, it's been too long! So here you go, enjoy~~~

“Um… Boss? Is this really necessary?” A tiny voice squeaked out the question as Sekizan turned to fully acknowledge the quaking giant. Iwashimizu hadn’t stopped blushing since early that morning and although the temperature of the shop was cozy and warm, he couldn’t keep from fidgeting and rubbing his arms.

“What’s wrong Udo?!” Before Sekizan had a chance to explain the situation to Iwashimizu for the tenth time, Gion came bounding out of the kitchen with the biggest grin plastered on his face: there he stood with all of the confidence in the world in his own personal French maid outfit. “Are we opening soon boss?! It’s time now right, RIGHT?!”

Sekizan would have been lying if the shrimps’ enthusiasm wasn’t just a tad contagious but even he had his limits. Gion has been working with Raita all night on two new outfits for the other employees; somehow they managed to get everything ready for the next day to which Sekizan was not only grateful but honestly shocked. With a sigh and a quick shake of his head he turned his attention back to Iwashimizu, but Sekizan really couldn’t believe what his talented yet delicate barista was actually wearing.

The night before, Raita had mentioned that since Iwashimizu would usually be behind the counter preparing hand-crafted beverages, he probably shouldn’t have anything that might be in the way of his job. Sekizan understood slightly as he listened to the tiny customer speak faster than a bolt of lightning while jotting down notes that mostly just looked like scribbles; Sekizan could only nod his head as he pretended to understand. The next morning as everything came together Sekizan finally got to see what Raita had planned. Donned in a beautiful Victorian inspired outfit, Iwashimizu was the epitome of stoic beauty.

Raita had made sure to design a comfortable yet sexy outfit for Iwashimizu; a crisp white double button down jacket with short sleeves and navy blue cravat clung tightly to the giant blondes’ form but allowed for easy movement. The ends of the jacket tapered into two slender navy blue tails down the front as they accentuated Iwashimizu’s waist and hips. Whereas Gion wore an outrageously prominent skirt, the one Iwashimizu sported followed the Victorian nature that could be seen in the jacket; three panels revealed a fairly flowy yet maneuverable front, with the gathered fabric placed carefully at the small of Iwashimizu’s back. The slight bump in the back really brought the outfit together while still allowing the gentle giant to move without crashing into anything. To finish everything off were a gorgeous pair of dark leather lace up boots nearly reaching Iwashimizu’s knees, only allowing a small gap between the top of the boot and the bottom of his skirt. All in all Sekizan was beyond impressed with Raita’s work as he beamed in excitement for what was to come.

“I mean… I just don’t know…” Iwashimizu had continued to fret as Sekizan stepped closer to the shy blonde.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Sekizan asked sincerely, he didn’t want to make any of his employees uncomfortable and he certainly wouldn’t make them do anything they didn’t want to do. “You can change back into your regular uniform if you wish.”

“Oh… No it’s not that, really…” Iwashimizu looked away and blushed once more, just a light dusting of pink before looking back at his boss and continuing. “But… Do I look okay?”

“IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?!” Gion stomped over in his four inch heels before stopping in front of his friend, placing his hands on his hips and huffing loudly. “You look gorgeous! Now stop worrying and let’s get to work! We have to open this place soon!”

“Oy! Stop shouting ya shrimp! I can hear ya from way in the back!” Ebumi had finally come to join everyone else as he walked through the door and into the light of the shop. Raita wasn’t far behind carrying a large bag full of sewing supplies as he stepped out and around the Yankee. He placed his bag on the floor and gave Ebumi a once over in the light before smiling and nodding excitedly.

“Absolutely perfect! Now for just one more…” Raita turned to Sekizan with a wide grin and only slightly tired eyes. “I know the last one isn’t working until tomorrow, so I’m gonna go get started on his outfit and I’ll bring it in the morning! That okay?”

Sekizan simply nodded but before he could speak his appreciation the tiny customer, turned savior, had picked up his bag and nearly ran out the front door in a flourish. He managed to shout his goodbyes to Gion as he departed, leaving the staff and assistant manager of Jinkoffee more than slightly overwhelmed. It didn’t last for long though as Sekizan turned to see Ebumi testing out his own new outfit and he couldn’t help but blink in the brilliance of it all.

Sekizan would have been lying if he didn’t admit how caught off guard he was; Ebumi’s personal choice for his outfit was probably the last thing anyone could ever imagine. Sekizan simply stared and after what felt like an eternity, he nearly burst into tears with how beautifully perfect it was. Ebumi was dressed as a brilliantly colourful magical girl, or rather boy for that matter. The blonde was covered in ruffles and bows from head to toe as he wore some sort of variation between a sailor outfit on top to a bright pink pleated skirt that moved and flowed with his every move. The giant pink satin bow that sat at the small of his back brought the entire outfit together as it perfectly complimented the elbow length white satin gloves, and thigh-high stockings. When Sekizan was finally finished looking Ebumi over for the thousandth time, he somehow only just noticed the little pink bows tired adorably into the wings of his hair, and a sparkly jewel encrusted headband completed the outfit. Apparently Raita had spent no small effort making sure every detail was perfect as Sekizan noticed the delicate traces of makeup on the blonde’s face; for once in his life Ebumi wasn’t scowling but instead looked truly happy.

“Wow Ebumi… You actually look good!” Of course Gion was the first one to break the silence as he bellowed out a hearty laugh before immediately turning to Sekizan without a breath of pause. “Boss! We’re all ready now right?! Can we please open the shop?!?!??!”

Looking around the humble little shop Sekizan couldn’t help but nearly beam in pride as his dedicated workers looked back with fond determination; he had no clue what he had done in the past to ever become so lucky but now wasn’t the time for sentiment. It was finally time to show everyone what the fashionable Jinkoffee Maids were made of!

 

~ ~ ~

 

Gion had been the one to offer to be advertisement: Sekizan knew the younger lad had a plethora of energy but was still fairly new to the whole serving people business so it worked out well; possibly a bit too well since within a span of five minutes the shop was nearly full for the first time in months. Sekizan trusted Iwashimizu behind the counter preparing beverages in a whirlwind of organized timeliness, while Ebumi took the floor like some sort of magical dancing fairytale creature. Since they were down a man (maid?) with having Gion wandering around outside gathering customers, Sekizan knew he needed to pick up the slack. 

“Um, excuse me?” An older gentleman beckoned Sekizan over with a shy wave and red cheeks, as he mumbled out his order and Sekizan went to task fulfilling everything correctly, yet he couldn’t help but feel a touch out of place.

Raita didn’t have an outfit for Sekizan, which was fine considering he spent most of his time in the kitchen preparing for each day, but the tiny customer had told Sekizan to wear his normal uniform in a very particular manner. To be more accurate, he had told Sekizan to wear Gion’s uniform to the best of his ability. Sekizan knew there was no way he would be able to fit in the shrimp’s shirt let alone his trousers, but to his surprise the fabric seemed to be holding up a lot better against the overwhelming strain than he had thought.

Sekizan took careful strides on his way to taking and fulfilling orders completely oblivious to the eyes he was drawing. His black button down shirt was screaming to break open as his chest had already succeeded at losing the top three buttons, essentially exposing quite the plummet of cleavage, and since Gion’s black trousers wouldn’t have even fit over a single one of Sekizan’s thighs, he decided to simply wear the white apron normally tied several times around Gion’s waist and trailing to his knees; Sekizan wasn’t quite sure what Raita had been aiming for, but there was a pleading insistence in his eyes that the Assistant Manager just couldn’t ignore. So as per Raita’s instructions, Sekizan served customers with nothing but an apron wrapped around his waist, only reaching half way down his thickly defined thighs; Sekizan couldn’t quite get the back to tie appropriately but thankfully by turning it sideways he was left with a tasteful slit up the side. Considering what he was wearing Sekizan was surprisingly comfortable as he played the role of server until Gion finally decided to return to the shop.

“Boss! Do we have a free table?” Gion yelled out louder than he needed to as Sekizan disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, only to answer just as he was returning through the swinging door.

“Yeah table three is free now if you wa-” Sekizan’s friendly professional tone was suddenly cut short as he looked up and saw who had walked in behind the boisterous little French maid. “What do you want?”

The tall figure sauntered past Gion as he headed for the coffee bar where Sekizan was just about to round on his way out from the kitchen; leaning on the counter and giving the biggest most annoyingly friendly smirk he could manage, the owner of Cup of Keijoe announced his presense. 

“Sekizan! Well would you look at you!” The obnoxiously enthusiastic Taira stood up with his arms stretched out wide as he dragged his excited gaze up and down Sekizan’s form before finally settling on the frown forming on the Assistant Manager’s face. “Aw~ you’ll ruin such a beautiful face frowning like that!”

“Taira… How can I help you?” Sekizan was having none of the other man’s verbal poking and prodding for information since by all rights they were sworn enemies; Sekizan remained cautious but willing to listen at this point, for however long that would last for.

“Do I need a reason to visit my favourite Barista?” Taira slinked closer by a few steps as he lowered his voice and drew his fingertips across the counter before bringing his hand up to his face to cup his chin. Without a sign of even trying to hide his intentions the boisterous man drank in Sekizan’s form one more time before settling his gaze a tad lower this time. “Can’t you fix me a drink? I’m awful thirsty…”

“Sure. I’d be happy to.” Sekizan stepped past the other man without even a second thought before heading behind the counter and signaling Iwashimizu to step back. Before Taira had a chance to head towards the empty table, Sekizan called out the order. “Done!”

“Huh?! Already?” Taira couldn’t contain his surprise as his head whipped around in shock and he held his hand out for the beverage Sekizan was passing over to him without warning. Looking down at its contents, it was Taira’s turn to frown. “Wha-”

“It’s my own special creation; don’t you want to try it?” It was Sekizan’s turn to lean against the counter and really lay it on thick, both figuratively and literally; the contents of the cup now residing in his enemy’s hand was some sort of ungodly concoction containing heavy cream, milk, three shots of espresso, cinnamon, red sprinkles and about half a cup worth of whipping cream just to name a few ingredients. Hopefully this would get the big oaf to buzz off as Sekizan gave his best pout. “It’s okay if you don’t want to drink it… I haven’t serviced anyone is quite a while and I’m probably very out of practise…”

“NO WAY! THIS IS PERFECT!” Taira immediately brought the drink to his lips and gulped the entire thing down in a flourish. Sekizan, and everyone else in the café watching the entire charade, couldn’t believe what just happened. Taira’s face went an interesting shade of creamy off-white before he slowly began to back away towards the door. “MMMMMMMM… That was so good! Well I better get back to work now okay bye!”

With a quick wave the boss of Cup of Keijoe was rushing out the door leaving everyone to go back to their own conversations; Sekizan knew this wouldn’t be the last he would see of his rival from across the street, but he truly had no idea what the future had in store from that day forth.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos! 
> 
> You can stalk me on Tumblr (dnarielle) and twitter (d.n.arielle) if you really feel like it~~~


End file.
